My Child
by HazeBaze89
Summary: Set nearly three years after the final Rory has had Logan's Kid and hasn't told him as she thinks he is married but one day at work changes all of that.
1. We Meet Again

_**Hey all This is an old Fan Fiction I wrote awhile back while I was still in college. I hope you like it this is only the first chapter there is four chapters over all. I will post a new one every Thursday. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls.**_

_**I am a big Gilmore girls and American TV fan so if you want to talk just message me and I will send you my MSN or email address whatever one you ask for.**_

_**Please Review and if your lucky you may get another chapter earlier. **_

**We Meet Again**

I walked into the dank dark apartment placing my keys on the table, after doing so I unknowing walk into the bedroom to change out of my work clothes into something more comfy. It's been like this now for the last 9 months, throwing myself into work. I found out that if I stopped for a split second, the feeling of no longer being with him and having him hold me hurt to the bitter core. But when I think about it what hurt the most is remembering the article I read in the paper just two months after I turned him down. The words simply read **HUNZBERGER HIER TO BE MARRIED**….I thought to myself at that second that if he could move on so quickly then he must have never really loved me. It was also in that split second that I decided I wasn't going to tell him about the baby. I was indeed pregnant and what was funny was that it was that day I found out. Talk about shocks all around.

**Two Years Later…**

I step in to the offices of, 'The New York Times'. My place of work. I started off small but worked my way to the top, I started off as a small reporter getting the articles no one wanted and after some hard work ,I am now the editor and chief and I love every second of it. But I believe that it's is all going to change within moments today as 'The New York Times' has now been taken over by Hunzberger's Publishing. So today brings me face to face with demons that I have tried for so long to hide as I get the pleasure of meeting with either Logan or Mitchum . To be honest part of me really holds out hope that its Mitchum, because the idea of facing Logan after two years knowing it took him only a mere two months to move on hurt, but also the simple fact that also for the last two years I have hidden away from him the fact that he has a daughter.

It's been an agonizing two hours since they arrived. People have come in and out of the office, some were fired and some where allowed to keep their jobs. The one thing that panics me is that I still have no clue what Hunzberger I am going to be facing, but I know all I have to do is believe I am stronger now than I have ever been before. If having Alexis and raising her the last two years alone taught me anything it is that we all come face to face with our demons in time, and that just happen to be today for me. Just as I get back in to the fame of mind to write my article, I hear my name called. I look up and see that is was my boss calling me in to his office; I slowly stand and take small steps in my walk towards the office and with every step I take a deep breath. As I enter the room I prepare my self for the worse case possible and I am glad that I did as there before me stood none other than Logan Hunzberger ...My Ex Boyfriend!


	2. The Story of Hayden

_**Hey all thanks for all the reviews. Here is what you have all been waiting for chapter two. Sorry it's a day late what with Christmas Coming up I have been a very busy girl. **__**J**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls I just wish I did **__**J**_

_**Please Review **__**J**__** They make my days.**_

**The story of Hayden**

**Rory's POV**

"Miss Hayden, I would like you to meet Logan Hunzberger, he is going to be taking over from me now that Hunzberger Publishing have brought 'The New York Times'. I will leave you to two to talk" Mr. White my boss said as he stepped out the office leaving me alone with Logan. At that moment as the door shut behind him my breath caught in my throat.

For the first five minutes, silence enfolded the room. I sat in the seat opposite the one that Logan had no placed himself in not two seconds after Mr Whites departure.. That's when Logan first spoke up "Hayden? I never expected that I always thought you as a Gilmore Girl" He says simply as if no time had passed and we where still some what friends like we where before we dated. I didn't have it in me to tell him that I was still a Gilmore but had to use the alias Lorelai Hayden while at work because his father had blacklisted Rory Gilmore from every paper he knew. So I simply stated.

"My father made me the Heir to the Hayden fortune, so I thought it was only proper that I went by Hayden full time". I of course was not lying, as a little over a year ago I was named the Hayden and Gilmore Heir so when not at work I go by the name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden.

"Really, I never even knew you were a Hayden. You do know that that makes you more blue-blooded then I am, ... if only my father knew this. He would have a heart attack" Logan says smiling. But at the mention of his father I cringe but a split second later I look at him and I see his smile and it still makes my heart skip a beat. I try to tell myself that its because I am still very much in love with him and that I don't think a part of me ever stopped, But I guess that doesn't matter any more because his married.

" Well it not something I share with anyone really, not even my closest friend Lane, you remember her?" I pause a split moment to get his knowledge that he remembers her and I do with a nod of the head so I carry on "Not even she knew till I started using it". I explain to Logan hoping he understands why I never shared the information with him when we were dating.

"Oh ok… I understand, but why do you go only by Hayden at work not Gilmore-Hayden?" he asked me and I think I already know why.

"Well you see, how can I put this? When I first started looking for a job, no-one would give me a interview, let alone a job. So I decided that I would try it as Lorelai Hayden and wow did the offers come pouring in. So I simply stuck to being Lorelai Hayden and I got a job here". I explained. The room was silent and when I looked at Logan I could see the wheels in his head turning, then he spoke up

"You don't think my father had anything to do with the fact that you didn't get jobs as Rory Gilmore do you?" he says looking me in the eyes.

"To be honest Logan, I don't know what to think apart from that we should really get on with why I am in this office talking to you" I say giving him a small smile.

"AH yes… That well as you know Ace, my father's company has taken a hold of 'The New York Times' and we plan to reshape it and take in online. I am here to watch the staff and get rid of the weak and promote the strong". He pauses for a second and I can see in his eye that his trying to think of what to say next. But I was also trying to get my heart to calm as it was beating fast at the mere mention of my old nickname. Now I don't know if he did it on purpose to see my reaction or if it was just second nature to him. Just as he was about to speak again, Taylor Swift song 'You should've said No' came blaring out my pocket letting me know that my mum was ringing me.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything is goneYesterday I found out about youEven now just looking at you feels wrong"Sorry, but I really need to take this call, it's my mum. She knows not to ring me at work unless it important". I tell Logan as I pull the phone out my pocket and accept the call.

_**Please Review **__**J**_


	3. Becoming a father

_**Hey all Thanks for being patient. I am sorry this chapter is late but what with New Years Eve my schedule has been of the charts. **_

_**Happy New Year to all and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Please Review. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls. **_

**Becoming a father**

"Hey, Mum what's up?" I ask and she then explains to me that Alexis was in the park playing and decided to try the big kid swings and she has broken her arm and has been taken to the hospital. "Hold on mum, slow down what hospital are you at?" I ask as she is talking a mile a minute. You know Gilmore style. She gives me the name of the hospital and I write it down on a piece of paper that is lying on Logan's desk. "The Prince Alec Hospital" I hang up and look at Logan trying to work out how am I going to explain to him that I have to get to the hospital because my two year old daughter has broken her arm without letting on that he is the father? After a moment of silence Logan spoke up.

"So… What did you mum want? Sorry, I mean I know what she wanted. So who's in hospital?" Logan says worried for some strange reason.

"Oh….. Ummm…..My daughter Alexis is in the Hospital, she broke her arm, so I really should get going, it's going to take me two hours on the subway to get there so can we finish this when I get back?" I ask trying to stay calm but by the look of hurt that is now placed on Logan's face, I am finding that extremely difficult.

"Wow… You have a daughter? I had no idea. How old is she? And would you like a lift to the hospital?" Logan said without taking a breath and of course he had to ask the one question I really didn't want him to ask.

"She is two and yeah, if that's ok I would love a lift. It would get me to the hospital quicker". I say trying to make it so he doesn't work it out right away.

"Ok let's go, we can finish the work discussion in the car on the way over". He says while he grabs his coat and heads towards the door. Once we reach the car, Logan opens the door for me and lets me get in and closes the door after me. He then get into the driver's seat does up his seat beat and puts the car into gear. Just as we are pulling out the parking lot, Logan asks me the second question that I was really hoping he wouldn't today.

"She is two and yeah, if that's ok I would love a lift. It would get me to the hospital quicker". I say trying to make it so he doesn't work it out right away.

"Ok let's go, we can finish the work discussion in the car on the way over". He says while he grabs his coat and heads towards the door. Once we reach the car, Logan opens the door for me and lets me get in and closes the door after me. He then get into the driver's seat does up his seat beat and puts the car into gear. Just as we are pulling out the parking lot, Logan asks me the second question that I was really hoping he wouldn't today.

"Who's Alexis father?" he sates simply as if it was no big deal, but I turn around and look at him and ask a simple question in return.

"What does that matter to you?" I look at his face and I see a fierce expression but I never expected to hear what comes out of his mouth next.

"Because, I want to know who you screwed so soon after we broke up Rory. I mean if my maths is right, it must have been like what three days after we broke up you slept with the guy?" I could tell he was angry because of the tone of his voice and also the way he had a death grip on the steering wheel. But me being me I say something stupid before thinking twice.

"Logan, unlike some, I have not had sex since we broke up and you cannot talk. I mean how long was it before you got with your wife Logan? Oh right...Wait it was two months. Logan…TWO MONTHS and you sit here on your high horse and accuse me of sleeping with someone after we broke up, and if I remember right you ended it with me. I wanted long distance and you where the one that said all or nothing and well I chose nothing because I wasn't ready for marriage but is seems you were so ready you married the next bimbo that jumped in to your bed." I say so angry that Logan can think I would move on that fast, let alone move on at all without him, I loved him.

The car remained silent for five minutes and then Logan spoke up.

"Well, then if you haven't slept with anyone after we broke up then that must mean, I am Alexis's father and if that's true then why did you not tell me?" He said calmly and looking directly at me when he should be looking at the road.

"I found out the day I found out you where getting married Logan, and I wanted to tell you so bad, I did…But you moved on and I didn't want to hold you back because I was still not ready to get married." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes, I couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes when I was clearly an emotional wreck at this moment in time.

"Still should have told me Rory. I mean for the last two years I have had a daughter with the women I love and will always love. Rory, I am not married. For someone that works in the media world you are way behind. The day my wedding came, I couldn't say "I do", not when it wasn't you standing opposite me, Rory… I love you and I always will." He says wiping the tears away from my eyes. That's when I notice that we are now at the hospital and parked. I get out the car and run towards the hospital without looking back.

I climb the six steps to the entrance of the hospital and stood still for a minute to catch my nerves. That's when I felt the hand on my shoulder, I turned and came face to face with Logan. Just as I was about to say something, he cut me off when his lips met mine. This kiss was simple and slow to start with but then as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips and the kiss became heavier. We finally pulled back as air became an issue, Logan was the first to speak.

"I forgive you Ace." Four simple words broke my heart.

"How? Logan, for the last two years, I kept your daughter away from you and I said "no" when you asked me to marry you. Logan, I hurt you so much". I say as the tears stream down my face.

"Rory, listen to me ok?" He says as he hooks his finger under my chin and tips my face up so my blue eyes meet with his brown eye. "There is no-one else for me. Yeah you hurt me but you also made me find love. When I have you in my arms, I'm home. I tried to let you go but I fell so hard in college and I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you, so it's simple Rory; I have seven words to say to you. I love you and I forgive you. Now let's go see our daughter." Logan takes my hand and we talk into the Hospital.

_**Thanks again all for reading my fan fictions. A special thanks to edwardbella4ever477 who has been following my stories from the start. I hope to update the other ones as soon as possible.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	4. Coming Home

_**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. As it's a new year and I have a good feeling I have decided to give you this chapter early. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Special thanks to the following who have followed all my stories and reviewed.**_

_**TiaRat**_

_**Curley_Q **_

_**Summer2391**_

_**Edwardbella4ever4773**_

_**JJsMommy27**_

_**PuppiesRCute**_

_**Please Keep reviewing. It makes me a happy girl and make me want to carry on writing and those who are waiting for the next chapter of Daddy's little girl it should be up soon I also hope it explains a lot that has not been in the story so far.**_

**Coming Home.**

Two hours later and we have now left the hospital and Logan is driving me and Alexis home, after mum gave us her car seat and we put it in Logan's car. I was so happy that mum understood why I wanted to go back with Logan. He needed a chance to get to know his daughter. Alexis fell asleep on the way back to my place, which seemed longer. I simply believe this was because the car was in silence the whole way back. Once we arrived at mine Logan offered to carry Alexis up which I was happy about because she was starting to get heavy. I showed Logan Alexis's room and he put her to bed and tucked her in. Now this was a picture I could get use to, Logan slowly exited Alexis's room as if not to wake her.

"So, would you like a coffee?" I ask Logan as I walk into the kitchen hoping Logan will follow me and as I felt his presence behind me I knew he had.

"Yeah, I would love some thanks." He says while he takes a seat at the table that is placed in the centre of my kitchen. After a moment of silence I ask the question I have been breading to ask since he brought us home.

"So…Are you going to wait till she wakes up, so we can tell her?" I ask as if it was that simple.

"Do you really want to tell her? I mean how are we going to explain to her where I have been the last two years?" He says trying to work out what I have told Alexis already.

"She thinks you have been in London working and that you would come back to us when you can." I tell him to show him that at some point I had the hope of us getting together.

"Wow, to be honest Ace I thought you would have told her I was dead with the way that things ended between us." He says while standing up walking over to me and encircles his arms around me from behind. I turn in his arms and kiss him and then pull back before it gets too heavy and I am unable to stop myself from stopping it going any further.

"Logan, don't hate me but Alexis isn't a Hayden or a Gilmore she is a Hunzberger. I never hid who her father was from anyone but you and your family, I know that may make you hate me even more but her having your surname made it feel like a part of you was always with me, and that made me strong." I say and then give him another gentle kiss before I walk away and sit on the couch. A second later, Logan comes and joins me and pulls me into his arms.

"Ace, I am not mad. In fact I am happy she has my name. It lets me know that a part of me has been with her, her whole life and that makes me feel a little better for not being there for her." He said giving me a squeeze, I looked at him and kissed him and while pulling back I simply said "I love you Logan, but what are we doing here? I mean we haven't seen each other in a two years and nine months and that ended bad and plus you're my boss now. I mean don't get me wrong, I want you in Alexis's life, I do, but should we jump straight into the deep end?" I ramble but am cut of when his lips meet mine for a gentle peck.

"Ace… Ace…Ace…..Here is what you have to understand. Things with us have never been simple and never will be. I love you and hell I still want to marry you, but your right we need time to get to know each other first, so here is what I suggest to you. Let me take you on a date tomorrow night after work ok? And we will see where things go." He said as he kisses my forehead just then we hear the patter of feet in the hall and I turn to see Alexis.

"Hey hunnie, come here, I have someone very special I want you to meet." I say as she walks closer to where I and Logan are sitting. I pull her onto my lap and say "You remember a month ago when you asked me where daddy was?" Alexis's nods her tiny little head. "Well this is daddy, he came home to us", I point to Logan. The next thing I know Alexis climbs of out my lap and on to Logan's and curls in to him and whispers, "I missed you daddy" and the. falls asleep. I see a tear in Logan's eyes and just sit there and let him hold her for awhile. After an hour of holding Alexis, Logan gets up and takes her back to her bed and then re joins me on the couch.

"I know, I said I didn't want to move fast but I want to move in with you. I see you have a spare room and I will sleep there until we are ready if we ever will be, but Ace I need to be close to Alexis, please?" Logan asked me and I sat there and thought for a second but he was right he did need to be in her life and he deserved it.

"Ok, you can move into the guest room for now because believe me I don't think it will be long till we are sharing my bed." I say with a little smirk ok my lips as I showed him to the guest room. "I will see you in the morning". I say and then walk to my bedroom and lie in bed. I try to allow sleep to fall over me but it doesn't come to me easily like it use to. I get up and tip toe to the spare room and open the door to see Logan is still awake, I walk in and get into bed with him and cuddle into his side and whisper,

"I told you it wouldn't be long". I say as his arm pull me closer and I dirft off to sleep. It was like coming home.

_**Please let me know if you think this story needs another chapter and what you think need explaing in it if anything. **_

_**Please keep reviewing :)**_


End file.
